Ancient Evils
by Arinya
Summary: Sailor Moon and Voyager come together to beat the borg and Dark Khan. Ancient Evils don't stand a chance against them!!--Note: not finished


The Ancient Evil

The Ancient Evil

It was deep space, the dark blanket dotted with stars. And on an invisible platform, one girl and a man.

"It is your choice" he said. "You are the turning point in time, sacrifice yourself, they and countless others will live. If not, the universe will wither away" he said. The girl looked at the man with inquiring eyes, "Why am I this turning point?" she asked. "Time resides in your soul and you control it. This is your course in life, there is fork. Choose your path" he said. "Show me the consequence of my second choice" said the girl. The man snapped and they appeared in a desolate wasteland.

"This is the planet Earth, its population is 11 billion. The Borg have come here and stripped it of all it's resources. They have assimalated all its people." he said showing an image of a borg drone. The girl gazed on. He moved to another world.

"This is Bajor, population 8 billion" he said, and gave her a tour. "I have made my mind" she said. The man stopped, "It is?" he asked. "I will save these people" she said. "This is not an easy choice" he said. "Indeed it is not, but my wish to save these people will only be made if I do this" she said. "You made a desicion, now you must carry it out" he said kindly. She nodded and he snapped his fingers.

The girl appeared on the surface of a planet where the people ran in fear. A massive ship in the shape of a square. It beamed down a dozen borg and they began to assimilate people. She walked into them freely and a woman that had came down with the borg examined her. "Strange that one would give them self freely. Special she may be. Put her in the maturation chambers." she said. Two men with machinery as their body parts jostled the girl inside and she cast one more look to the world she was leaving but barley knew.

Nine Years Later

The Borg had become the scourge of the universe. The had assimilated at least four new worlds in the last two years.

The bridge was a mess and an extremely bedraggled Captain Janeway got up from the ground. "Report!" she barked. "Shields gone, phasers going. Life support is failing." said Harry Kim. "Retreat" she said. "Warp drive and thrusters offline" said Harry. "The Borg are transporting 18 drones onto various decks and two here" he said as he reached for his phaser. Two drones appeared onto the bridge, but one seemed different. It was a she and you could tell. She still had her hair and her eyes were intact. The dark green hair she had gave her a menacing look. "Assimilate her" she commanded the lesser drone pointing to Janeway. Which was even more of a shock to know it had a conscious mind. Janeway drew her phaser and shot the borg. It dropped and the other stepped in. Everyone shot one phaser blast at her, but she had already adapted. She reached in and as her assimilating tubes came out of her wrist, she heard Janeway mutter, "I wish God had given me more time to live" The girl drone stopped dead in her tracks. _Time_ "God is irrelevant. Prepare to be assimilated Captain." she said with difficulty. Janeway sensed this. "I wish God had given me more time to live!" said Janeway louder. "S-S-Set" came the voice of the girl, it was replaced by the usual borg drawl. "Shutdown sequence begins" she said. Janeway slapped her commbagde, "Janeway to Sickbay, site to site transport, medical emergency" she said and used the transporters to bring the borg to sickbay.

The EMH walked around cranky from one patient to the next. He hated it when this happened, his sickbay wasn't accustomed to have twenty injured at the same time. He sighed and walked over to biobed one where the borg was. Now what was so _interesting_ about it? No matter, he was supposed to save people. He began to filter the implants out.

In another universe: Japan

Serena looked sadly onto Luna, her black cat. "It's Setsuna's ninth deathday" she said and sniffled. Luna cuddled up to Serena, "And you barley knew her. She was the ninth sailor scout. The sailors will never be the same without her" she said bitterly. "She just disappeared one day. I wish I knew what happened Luna" said Serena. "So do I Moon Princess, so do I" "Let's brighten up. We'll go to the arcade" said Luna as she hopped off the bed. Serena sniffled again and stood up, "I suppose" she said and followed Luna out the door.

Serena's long blond pigtails bounced happily as she licked an ice-cream cone and walked into the arcade. "Hey Serena!" said a blond guy. "Hi Andrew" said Serena. "Oh, I know what day it is" he said. "Could we not talk about it?" asked Serena weakly. Andrew nodded, he understood. She headed over to the Sailor V Game and put her token in. Playing a few levels helped her take off all the sadness. When she was about to leave, she heard a heavy clunk in the coin slot. "huh?" she asked and stuck her hand in. It grabbed a hold of a small compact and she took it out.

It was about two inches tall and one and a half inches wide. All metallic pink, it had a star with wings stamped in metal in the middles of the cover. Underneath it, was an engraving of an insigna, of which Serena didn't know. She flipped it open and found a small screen and a a few brightly colored pads. She quickly packed it away into her pocket and collected Luna.

"Rowr!!" yelped Luna. "What's the matter!" she asked. "Later, we have to get all the scouts to meet at Rei's fast!" she said and ran out of the arcade leaving a puzzled Andrew behind.

All eight scouts met at Rei's grandfather's temple. "Look at this" she said and brought the device she had won at the arcade to show to the scouts. "That's a funny looking thing" remarked Rei. Mirichu brought out one that had a metallic blue-green covering on it, "I won one at the arcade yesterday. But all I did was sit at the booth for a few minutes" she said. Several other scouts stuck their hands into their pockets in search of the strange devices. Soon after, Lita, Mina, Haruka, Amy, Rei, and Hotaru had found theirs, each in various colors. "This cannot be a total coincidence" said Amy. "Well you're definitely right about that" said Lita looking hers over. "What are the weird engravings on it?" she asked. "I've never seen anything like it, have you Haruka?" Mirichu asked. She shook her head. Luna hopped onto Serena's shoulder to peer down at one, "I don't know what it means" she said.

Just then, a white cat bounded into the room. "Youma attack in the park" he said. "Thanks Artemis" said Mina. "Let's do this" said Serena,

"Moon Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Venus Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Mars Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Saturn Planet Power Makeup!"

"Uranus Planet Power Makeup!"

"Neptune Planet Power Makeup!"

Once their transformation was complete, they linked their hands. "Scout Transport!" they shouted. The air around them shimmered and disappeared.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" shouted Sailor Mars drawing back the string of a flaming bow with a fire arrow. She let it go and it pierced two youma and engulfed them in a red hot flame. "Shrieking Wind!" screamed a youma. A swirling, screaming wind surrounded the scouts. They all covered their ears. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" shouted Sailor Neptune. A blue orb hovered over her hands then shot the remaining youma. A torrent of sea water washed over the youma and they disintegrated.

"Just another day's work" said Sailor Jupiter flicking the end of her ponytail with her hand. There was a song playing. "Where's that coming from?" asked Sailor Uranus. All the scouts looked around searching for the sound. "Luna what is that?" asked Sailor Moon. "I don't know" said the cat. There was a bright glowing in front of each girl. Sailor Moon reached out tentatively to see what it was. The moment her hand touched the glowing, a heavy object clunked into her hand. It was the device she had won at the arcade.

"What's this doing here?" she asked. Already, the other scouts had gotten theirs. "Luna, this is making the sound!" exclaimed Hotaru. A battle melody played on. Luna's bewildered face turned into a grave one. "Sailors" "Shout Starbadge activation Nova!" said Luna. The scouts held up their compacts and together they shouted,

_"Starbadge activation Nova!"_

The compacts rose out of their hands and they all flipped open. "Throw the Luna Pen and say Luna Pen Starbadge Transformation!" shouted Luna. Sailor Moon nodded and she threw a pink pen into the air. It twirled and shimmered,

_"Luna Pen Starbadge Activation!"_

There was a blinding white flash and the scouts found themselves elsewhere.

They appeared in a busy corridor full of people. And they were all wearing dress uniforms. Serena and Rei had red ones, Lita, Amy, and Mirichu had green ones. Haruka, Hotaru, and Mina wore gold ones. "What are we wearing?!" asked Rei horrified. "Luna, just where are we?" asked Serena a tiny bit afraid. "Girls, Setsuna is here" said Luna and she bounded off.

Serena ran wildly to keep up with her agile cat. "LUNA!" she shouted. Everyone stared to stare at her. "SERENA!!!" shouted Rei as she scrambled after her. "REI!" shouted Lit trying to keep up. Mina, and the others ran off leaving Hotaru. "Hey! Wait up!" she said.

Luna stopped at a gray wall where Serena snatched her cat off the ground and shook her like a rag doll. "LUNA! You could TRY to tell me what's going on instead of running like a MANIAC!" shouted Serena full blast into Luna's face. "Look who's talking" muttered Rei. Serena shot a nasty look at her. "Put me down Serena and go through the door!" snapped Luna. "What door?" asked Lita as she stepped towards the gray wall and fell through it.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" she shouted trying to keep her balance. The gray wall slid open to let the other scouts in. "Wow" said Hotaru. "Setsuna Meioh!" shouted Luna. They ran to a table/bed where Setsuna lay. "what happened to her?" asked Serena. Setsuna's eye had an implant in it and her face was blank and bloodless. "It's the work of an Ancient Enemy" said Luna. "Hotaru, I need you to heal her" she said. The purple haired girl nodded and stood next to Setsuna and put her hands over her. Just then, a man stepped into the area.

"Excuse me, but there are no visiting times" said the EMH of Voyager. No one answered. He tapped Haruka on the shoulder. "Ah, you shouldn't be here" he said. Haruka whirled around. "Hotaru, hurry!" she shouted and punched the man in the nose. Her hand bounced off. "This is getting very irritating," he said and tapped his commbadge. "Doctor to Bridge. I need a security team down here" he said. "Hotaru!" shouted Haruka. There was a bright flash and Setsuna woke up. "I'm all done" said Hotaru. Setsuna was all restored, no implants at all.

The doctor was very appalled by this. "How- How did you do that?" he asked. Hotaru was feeling very faint at the time, she tapped Serena. "I need to rest. We have to go" Serena nodded. Just then a security team led by Tuvok burst through the doors. He trained a phaser on them, "Stand down" he said. "Transform!" shouted Lita. "But they're humans!" said Mirichu. "Look at the lead guy. He had _pointy_ ears!" said Mina. "Are they add-ons?" asked Rei. "Stop fooling around, we have to get Setsuna out of here!" said Haruka. "All right" said Serena. "Haruka, Mirichu, Rei, hold them off." she said. "Queen?" asked Setsuna uncertainly. "It's me Serena, we have to get out Pluto" said Serena and Setsuna seemed to gain all of her memory again.

Haruka, Mirichu, and Rei nodded to each other. They all raised their transformation sticks.

_"Mars Star Power Makeup!"_

"Uranus Planet Power Makeup!"

"Neptune Planet Power Makeup!"

In sparkling lights, the three had transformed into Sailor Mars, Uranus, and Neptune. "Mars Celestial Flame Surround!" shouted Sailor Mars and a ring of fire was made around the security team. "Sailor Mars, no!" shouted Luna. "Computer seal off sickbay door" said Tuvok. "Uranus!" said Rei.

_"Uranus Space Sword **Blaster**!"_

She brought her sword down in a mighty arc and a crescent of energy flew towards the sealed door and there was a yellow flash and loud smash. There was a huge mark on the door and it was burst open. Tuvok tapped his commbagde again, "Tuvok to the Bridge. Intruder alert, seal off deck four. Send a hazard team to deal with the intruders. Also send an extinguishing team here." he said. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Mars leaped out of the door and Luna cast a glance at Tuvok then leapt out to follow the girls.

Bridge

"What the hell is going on down there?" asked Kathryn Janeway. She had just sealed off deck four and sent two separate teams there. She decided to see for herself. "Chakotay, you have the bridge, I'll be at deck four" she said and headed down.

Sailor Uranus ran down the corridors, now empty. "How strange" she thought. "Luna, where are the others?" she asked. "Yeah, I hate it when we lose them!" said Sailor Mars. "Scouts, you shouldn't fire on these people" said Luna, huffing to keep up with the hard-running Sailor Uranus. And suddenly, Sailor Uranus bumped and bounced back from an invisible wall. "What?" she asked and touched it. Blue sparks blew. "Power up Sailor Neptune" she said. Just then, Captain Janeway strode to the forcefield. "Who are you?" she asked. "We could ask the same of you" huffed Sailor Mars. Janeway took out her phaser. "Now Sailor Neptune!" shouted Sailor Uranus. Sailor Neptune took stance and raised her hands.

_"Neptune Submarine Reflection!"_

She held out her Aqua Mirror and it shined a bright light onto the forcefeild. It gave a magnificent flash of blue and disappeared. Janeway took careful aim and shot her phaser to Sailor Mars. "Shine Aqua Illusion" shouted a voice and a swirling blue mass of water and sparkles swallowed her phaser shot. The blue thing disappeared and her phaser shot impacted way off of it's target. She turned around. Sailor Moon and the rest of the scouts were behind here. "Who are you?" asked Sailor Venus. "Captain Kathryn Janeway" said Janeway. "Why did you have Setsuna?" asked Sailor Venus. Janeway looked very puzzled at this. Then Sailor Jupiter brought forth Setsuna. "Her implants! How did you get rid of them?" asked Janeway shocked. "That's none of your business" said Sailor Uranus. "Uranus!" said Luna sharply. She paid no attention to the cat.

"Show us our way out" said Sailor Uranus. "I'm afraid I can't do that" said Janeway. "Uranus, we're not here to take hostages" said Sailor Moon. "Well, they _took_ Setsuna" said Uranus. "We'll have to blast our way out then" said Sailor Jupiter. "No!" said Janeway. "Scouts! Listen to her!" shouted Luna. "You're in space, one hole in the bulkheads and all the oxygen will be sucked out" said Janeway. "Luna, what is the matter?" asked Serena. "You never listen when it matters Sailor Moon!" said Luna. "These people are our allies!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Voyager's Senior crew and the scouts were in the conference room. The girls had detransformed and Tuvok had escaped from the fire.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"ALLIES?!?!" shouted Rei in disbelief. "Yeah, how come you never told us?" asked Lita. "It would've made this _so_ much more easier" said Mina. "I wouldn't have blasted through the door" muttered Haruka. "Well" Luna growled. "I've been _trying_ to tell you, but someone didn't listen!" Amy came forward and stroked Luna, "Sorry Luna" she said gently. "I guess we were a bit carried away".

"As I said before, I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager." said Janeway. The scouts looked at each other, Mirichu took over. "Captain, we are the sailor scouts. I am Mirichu, that's Haruka, Hotaru, Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, Rei, Luna, and Setsuna." she said. "I didn't know you spoke Japanese" said Hotaru. "Japanese? That must be the most ancient language on Earth." said Tom who got really peeved looks from the Sailor Scouts. His face reddened. "We'd like to ask just how you came across Setsuna" said Mirichu.

Janeway explained what happened and Luna hopped onto the table. "Ah-cats" said Janeway. "Sorry Captain, but I really need to get a view on everyone" said Luna apologetically. "Now, shall I tell eveyone about our past. It's get terribly confusing later on" said Luna. Tom let his mouth hang with the amazement of a talking cat. "Oh please" she said catching the sight of Tom. "It's not _that_ amazing" she said. "Go on" said Janeway and Luna explained the past of the Sailor Scouts.
    
     "Prince Endymion was from Earth and Earth held an Alliance with the Moon. He commanded
    an army and a fleet of space worthy ships. Not many people knew about them because they were rarely
    used. Starships had massive amounts of power then. They were the secret weapon, even the
    Sailor Scouts didn't know. Then on that fateful day, Queen Beryl came and destroyed the Moon.
    Prince Endymion gave the order for the ships to go battle. Several ships emerged from Earth.
    One lead them. It was called the _Tiyashico_. Japanese for Voyager. It was commanded
    by Prince Endymion's next in command. There was an awesome battle, but Queen Beryl won out.
    So as a last resort, the captain lead all the ships into Queen Beryl and detonated them.
    This is when Queen Serenity sent the girls to Earth and used the Imperial Silver Crystal
    on Queen Beryl. It was the Earth's and Moon's forces that defeated Queen Beryl."
    
    "But that is not the end of this story. Queen Beryl like Queen Serenity had other forces.
    She had the Borg. A machine race that assimilated everything. They were horrifying. But after
    Queen Beryl died, it was withering away. Then one borg outshone the rest. She turned into
    the next Queen. She had consciousness, unlike the others. She had a _mind_, which made
    her dangerous. She became the new danger known to the universe, but the Moon was wasted
    and nothing was done."

Tom sat back into his chair. He whistled. "Oh my gosh! Luna, I forgot. We need Artemis and Tuxedo Mask here. We can't do formation without him!" said Serena. "It's all right Princess." said Setsuna.

"Pluto Planet Power Makeup!"

Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto in a stunning show of glitter, light, and movement. She raised her garnet staff, "Portal Open!" she called. An old-fashioned door appeared and Setsuna opened it and stepped through. She came back with Darien and Artemis. "Heck scouts, what did we miss?" asked Artemis.

"Serena, you found the ninth scout!" said Darien after he gave his girlfriend a hug.

He then took a look at what was around him. He stumbled back. "The Tiyashico!" he mumbled. "So you've noticed" said Rei dryly. He then looked at the Captain.

"Kayyaku?" he asked.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A flurry of images hit Janeway and sent her mind recoiling. She then seemed to gain some forgotten memory. "Endymion!" she said and embraced Darien. "Darien!" gasped Serena in horror that he might have a new girlfriend.

"Darien, you are the biggest creep-" started Rei.

"Dumping Serena like this-" said Lita.

"We're gonna get you-" she said packing her fist.

"Yeah" said Mina.

"Relax guys. This was my first in command back in the Silver Millennium" said Darien. "Whew" said Mina. "Well, she's kinda old for him anyway" said Hotaru. That brought looks from the senior members. "Kayakku?" asked Chakotay. "That's Japanese" said Harry. "Well" said Darien. "If that's too hard for you. Her English name is Kathryn". "You were in tight huh?" whispered Chakotay. She kicked him under the table.

"Ok, lemme get this straight Luna. These people are our allies? How come you never tell us anything before?" asked Rei. "Well" said Luna dryly. "Even if I tried, you wouldn't pay any attention to me" she said. "Ooh, you little--" growled Rei stretching her hands to grab Luna. "Hey Rei! Cool it!" said Lita as she held Rei back. "Hmmm" said Luna pacing around on the table. "What is your position?" she asked Kayyaku. "The Delta Quadrant" said Janeway. "Hmm" said Luna some more.

A thought struck her. Artemis looked at Luna. "The Dark Khan" they said. Artemis hopped onto the table next to Luna. "The Dark Khan were Beryl's last resort force. We had forgotten all about them!" he said. "What does Khan mean?" asked Harry. "It's the Japanese word for Spirit" said Luna. "Girls, the Dark Khan were Beryl's most powerful force next to the borg." said Artemis. "They are much like the shadow warriors, but are harder to beat" said Luna. "They live in the outer corners of space, this the Delta Quadrant is where they reside"

"Great" said Rei. "Another evil we have to beat" she said rolling her eyes. "Hey" she said. "Wait a second. Wasn't this ship detonated? Then why is it and Kayakku still here?" she asked. "Good question" said Haruka. Voyager's senior officers had nothing to say about this. "I have an answer" said Amy. She timidly stepped forward. "But I need to access your computer" she said. "Go ahead" said Janeway. Amy went to the wall console and tapped a few buttons. "Wow" she murmured. "Amy, no time to be a techno nerd now" said Serena. "You don't have to nag Serena" said Amy. She brought up a picture of Queen Beryl.

"This" she said. "Is Queen Beryl" "Queen Beryl if powered up completely with negative energy could travel through time and space." said Amy. She called up an image of a particle of negative energy. "Negative energy had several components that allow that." she said pointing them out. When Kayakku detonated her ships in Beryl. She might have known that Queen Beryl had an enormous amount of negative energy inside her. It is possible that they were transported into another time and space. The transition erased all memories of the Moon Kingdom because it would cause damage to the Space Time Continuum."

"That is very possible captain" said Tuvok. Lita leaned closer to Mina. "Is it just me or is that guy a little too serious?" she asked. Mina nodded. "How do you propose we go about this?" asked Janeway. "Well, one option is to defeat the Dark Khan and borg" said Harry. "Or we could dump this whole thing" said Tom. Lita gawked at him. "Are you _serious_?! The fate of the _universe_ is at stake here!" she said almost grabbing his collar and lifting him out of his chair.

"Ah, ah. I mean-well. No?" he asked wincing. "You people are hopeless" said Lita. "I agree with Lita. We must defeat this new enemy" said Luna. "I third it" said Artemis.

"Me too" said Serena. "I mean, me four" "Geez, that sounded weird"

"Let's gettum!" shouted Lita

"I concur" said Amy.

"It's fate. We simply have too" said Mina.

"When do we start?" asked Rei.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Haruka.

"I agree with Mina. It is indeed fate and we simply must. For this is the Tiyashico and we are the senshi. We _must_ protect the universe." said Mirichu.

Her last sentences hung heavily on everyone. The heavy weights of decision lay upon Janeway's shoulders. One, save the universe. Two, ignore them. "Does this violate the Prime Directive?" she thought. Amy seemed to read her mind. "Your course of action, if you choose to help us will not violate the prime directive because it is our nature to fight off enemies. Especially ones of the Negaverse. It is also not a violation because of your past history with us." "You would simply to aiding friends, or finishing business" she said. Janeway's lips quirked in a small smile. "Now how did you know about our prime directive?" she asked. Amy blushed, "Oh, I did a bit of light reading while figuring out how to use your computer" she said. "Light reading my. . ." said Tom under his breath. "That Prime Directive is like five pages long" he muttered. Harry caught his words, "it took me a few days to read and understand what it all meant" he whispered to Tom.

"Now I'm sure that all of you would like to get further acquainted with each other. So, I hold off the rest of this briefing until tomorrow. "You are dismissed" she said. Mina tapped Janeway on the back. "Um, excuse me, but. Can we change out of these?" she asked. "Of course Mina" she said. "Thank you" she said. "Whew, I need my real clothes" said Rei. "Too bad Rei" said Serena, "This place doesn't look like it has a mall" she said teasing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Push off Meatball head!" said Rei shoving Serena. The turbolift wasn't built for nine people to be in it at the same time. Sadly, they didn't know. So naturally, it was extremely crowded. Haruka and Mirichu were pushed up against the curved wall, and Rei action of shoving Serena away caused pandemonium. The scouts were pushed onto the wall then rebounded on Rei. "YAHHHH!" she shouted and got buried under a mass of people. "Stop fooling around!" shouted Haruka. "Get up before the door opens!" she said. Everyone hastily scrambled up and waited until the door opened.

When it did, the scouts walked out into the hallway. "I hope we have a nice room" said Rei. They stopped at room 423-B. "Ok, it's the wall again. Someone else go first this time" said Lita crossing her arms over her chest. "Uummmm" said all the other scouts. "I'll go" said Hotaru. She cautiously stepped towards the wall and it slid open. "No fair! She didn't fall!" said Lita. They all went in to find a huge room for nine.

Serena went to a bed she declared was hers and saw the dark blue sheets. She felt them. "I want my bunny sheets!!" she said. The starfleet bed sheets were itchy and stiff, and Serena didn't like them. Lita looked around for a kitchen. "Hey, how is someone supposed to eat around here without a kitchen?!" she said with her hands on her hips. The ship's computer was designed to accept and respond to many statements. "The replicator is available for the use of consumption" it said. "Yahh!" screamed Serena. "Is there a ghost here?" asked Mina edging away from her bunk bed. "Who-who are you?" asked Lita, her voice shaking. "I am the computer" said the computer. Everyone was relieved. "Thank goodness. For a moment, I thought this place was haunted" said Amy wiping her brow. "What the heck is a replicator?" asked Artemis. "It seems as though it is a device made to create food for us" said Amy. She went towards it. "What do you want Serena?" she asked. "Um, a strawberry ice-cream cone!" she said hopping up and down like a bunny. "Figures" said Rei rolling her eyes.

So Amy replicated food for everyone, but Lita was still annoyed. "_I_ am not going to eat this. I mean, really! I want to cook something!!" she said and pushed away her cheesecake slice. "Oh Lita. It's really quite good" said Amy eating noodles. "Good, shmood. I'm going to find someplace where I can cook and _eat_ real food" she said and walked out the door. "Oh well" said Serena, "Her loss". "Serena!" said Luna sharply. "You shouldn't eat all those sweets!" "So I will!" she said and pounced onto the cheesecake slice and happily began to eat it. "Hmph" said Serena. "Fine be like that Luna" she said turning her nose into the air. Amy giggled.

Lita went in search for a kitchen or anything with a stove. "Don't space people have kitchens?!!?" she asked herself as she was fast-walking through the corridors. She went into various doors, or at least tried to. The whole lot of them were locked. She had tried kicking them and pounding, but she gave up after a while. She finally came to one that opened.

Inside, there were many tables and a couple of people were eating. "Finally, a kitchen!" she said approving. She went farther in and found a large counter where strange fruits and roots were. "Hey!" she said. An alien man popped up.

He was a bit short and had small brown, yellow, and orange spots on his face. He nose was oddly shaped and he opened his mouth. "Neelix here at your service" he said cheerfully. Lita's hand went up to her hair. "Oh-um, is this a kitchen?" she asked, slightly shocked. "Oh yes. Neelix's and the one and only" he said. "Could-could I cook something?" she asked feeling slightly stupid. "Of course!" said Neelix, and he ushered her in.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I haven't felt this alive before in my life!" shouted Lita as she chopped up onions and stuff. Neelix clapped his hands. "Cooking is quite the thing isn't it?" he asked. An extremely long line of people were waiting for Lita's food. She had starting cooking a few minutes ago and had served several people. They came back saying it was wonderful and told their friends, which of course told their friends and so on and so on. She had made various soufflés, cakes, muffins, soups, stews, sundaes, sushis, pies, salads, and main dishes. Neelix was absolutely delighted. It was almost like the entire crew of Voyager took an hour or two off and came to try out Lita's cooking. Even the captain had come. "Whew, I'm pooped" said Lita and she put the kitchen tools down and washed them.

"AWWW!" said the crowd. "Hey, don't worry. I have more. It's on the table next to you!" said Lita trying to get a quiet place to eat _her_ lunch. She hurried to a corner side table and took out a small pack. Lifting the lid, she took out her chopsticks and took a sushi ball into her mouth. "Mmm" she said, her food had never tasted so good in her life. She took a bottle of pop out too and took a sip. "Do you mind if I join you?" Lita looked up and found a smiling face.

"I'm Harry Kim" he said and offered his hand. "I'm Lita" she said and shook his hand. He sat down, she noticed he was going to eat one of her salads. "Hey Harry!" They both looked up. "Tom" said Harry. He stood up again. "This is Lita, Lita, this is Tom Paris" he said, Lita was at her feet again and they shook hands and sat down. Tom clicked his tongue. "Harry, Harry, Harry. How can you eat a salad?" he asked. "You should get a sundae!" he said putting a spoon into his own. "Maybe because I want to be fit instead of fat" said Harry. "Harry, come on! There isn't going to be any food like this when this thing is done" said Tom. "I'm going to eat all I can" "You're going to get a stomach ache" warned Lita. Tom grinned. "Well then, I'll just have to go to the doctor", he began to dig in.

Lita rolled her eyes. "So, where'd you learn to cook like this?" asked Harry as he put a cucumber slice into his mouth. "oh, nowhere. I just like to." said Lita eating another sushi ball. Tom stood up, "Well, I'm getting a slice of cake. See you" he said and left. "He's going to get sick" said Lita knowingly from past experience with Serena. "Look" said Harry pointing his fork past Lita. "Huh?" she said and turned her head. His fork was pointing at the captain, and she was coming this way. "Put your fork down!" hissed Lita. Harry hastily put it down and began to "casually" eat his salad. In a few minutes, the voice came. "May I join you?" she asked. "Oh sure captain" said Harry. She slipped into the seat Tom was in.

"How are things here?" she asked Lita. "Oh, fine. I like your kitchen" she said brightly. Janeway smothered a smile. "But you should get more" said Lita finishing her lunch. "I'll think about that" said Janeway. Harry smiled. "You cook very well Lita. Perhaps you would like to give us a few of your recipes" she said. "Ok" said Lita. "Um, Kay--Captain. Can I go to my room now?" she asked. "Kayyaku is fine. You're not under my restrictions as my crew" said Janeway. "Oh, all right. Goodbye Kayakku" said Lita. She gave a short bow and left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Amy paced restlessly around her bunk bed. "Amy! Get a life and hang out somewhere!" said Rei shaking her arm gently. "Oh Rei, it's just that I'm not sure where to go first" said Amy a little embarrassed. "Silly, go everywhere. It doesn't matter where you go first. Enjoy yourself!" she said and pushed Amy out the door.

"Oh. . .well." said Amy outside. She began to look around. If by a lucky chance, she came across Tuvok's quarters. "Hello?" she asked into a door. "This is quite silly wandering around like this and knocking on doors" she chided herself. The door slid open and Tuvok stood there. Amy was slightly imposed by his tall and broad character. "Oh-um. I'm Amy Mizuno." she said swallowing. The man was the one who had confronted them earlier. He was the one with the pointed ears. "My name is Tuvok. I welcome you to the starship Voyager" he said solemnly. He stepped aside inviting Amy in, she went.

"You're not human" she said. "No, I am Vulcan" he said sitting down on a purple cushion motioning Amy to sit on one too. "Vulcan" said Amy thoughtfully. "The God of the forging fire in roman mythology" she said. "That term is correct in a way. My home planet is very warm" he said. Amy settled in as Tuvok offered her tea. "Could we talk about your peopl?" she asked politely. "Of course" he said.

Tuvok had talked about the Vulcans history and their past unification with the Romulans and their parting. Then he dived into Physiology and the secrets of the mind that the Vulcans had spent centuries unlocking.

"This is very interesting" said Amy after Tuvok had told her the rules of Kal-Toh. "Will you verse me?" she asked after a few seconds. "I doubt you will be able to play very well. It is your first time and no human had bested me yet" he said as he brought out the metal sticks to play Kal-Toh and the small pedestal where the sphere had to be formed.

Tuvok put one stick on the pedestal and one quarter of the sphere formed.

With some thought, Amy placed one short stick onto the right side of the quarter formed sphere. The sphere bulged in an unshapely manner

Tuvok placed a forked stick onto of Amy's. The ball was half-formed.

Amy took a very long stick and stuck it inside of the newly formed part. The sphere shimmered and only a sixth remained to be filled.

Tuvok took a one centimeter stick and put it onto the one sixth Amy had made. The sphere stayed the same.

Amy with a look of victory took a small stick and placed it as a bridge between the two missing pieces. The sphere appeared.

"Fascinating" said Tuvok. "The jiskch toh resists the chamj toh" said Amy. "Indeed" he said. "Now," said Amy. How would like to play a game of chess?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mirichu and Haruka looked at each other. "What do you think of this place?" asked Mirichu. "It's fine." said Haruka stiffly. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. "No. It's just that I want to take action _now_!" said Hakura pounding a fist into the bulkhead. Mirichu put her had onto Haruka's fist. "Haruka, we'll confront the Dark Khan soon. Don't be so eager to find death!" she said. Haruka whirled around angrily. "I am not going to die anytime soon!!" she said and started to punch the wall again. "Haruka!" said Mirichu sharply. "We had the risk when we confronted Galaxia, Mistress Nine, and the Dark moon. And everyday, we do it again by fighting the youma!" she said. Slowly, Haruka turned to face Mirichu. "You're right. I'm sorry" she said. They went off.

Rei was bored. She had gone Amy happy-go-looking somewhere and she was on a bed. . . doing nothing. She let the air out of her lips and propped her head onto her hand. "what am I going to do?" she asked herself. She let herself fall backwards onto the bed. "This may be the first time I wanted to nag at Serena and she wasn't doing anything" said Rei. She was right. Serena just sat with Luna and Artemis looking out the window. She rolled over. "What am I going to do?"

Luna purred loudly as Serena stroked her. "Oh Luna. Don't you feel a tiny bit bored?" asked Serena. "Hmm, perhaps" said Luna clearly enjoying the treatment she was getting. "Come on Luna, let's go somewhere. It _is_ getting boring around here" said Artemis slinking away from Serena. Serena stopped petting Luna and scooped her up. "Artemis is right. Let's do something!" she said and walked out the door with Artemis.

Serena hummed happily as she was holding Luna and Artemis. They turned a corner and went into a room. "Huh?" asked Serena. It wasn't a room at all. "Where are we?" asked Artemis. "Not on the ship obviously" said Luna. Serena let the two cats down on the moss covered ground. They all walked tentatively forward through a thick forest. "I need my bug spray" wailed Serena slapping at the insects around her face. Luna rolled her eyes. Artemis rolled around a bit on the ground. Luna watched him. "Come on Luna, let's have a little fun for a change!" he said. On his four paws again, he let Serena brush off the twigs and leaves. "I wonder how we get out of here" said Serena. "Girls, never have fun" said Artemis who got the look from Luna. The three soon got out of the forest and into a clearing. "Artemis, is that what I think it is?" asked Luna. "What?" asked Serena looking around. "That" said Artemis pointing at a bear cub.

It was all alone. "Oh it's soooo cute!" Serena squealed. "Aww! Come over here beary-bear!!" she said. The bear looked at her oddly. Serena edged closer to it. "Come on bear!!" she said with her baby voice. The bear gave her the same look. Then he opened his mouth and let out a whine. "Ohh! He's trying to roar!" said Serena with blind happiness. She went closer to the bear. "Serena, be careful!" said Luna. "Oh Luna, he's harmless" said Serena putting a hand on his head. They heard a loud crashing in the woods behind them. They all turned around. The mama bear, huge and powerful came bounding out of the forest. She reared up and roared. "Yaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Luna, Artemis, and Serena. "SERENA!!!!!" yelled Luna.

Serena threw up her hands in despair. "I don't know what to do Luna!!" she shouted. "Run!!" shouted Artemis as he hightailed it down a path. "Huh?" asked Luna and Serena. The bear charged. "AHHHHHHH!" they screamed and ran after Artemis. They whizzed down and and past a brownish blob.

Chakotay just saw a a blonde with two cat heads as feet. Or a blur of it. They ran down the path leaving a cloud of dust behind. "What the heck is that?" he asked. Then the mama bear rumbled down the path. Then he understood. "computer deactivate program" he said. Everything disappeared. Chakotay saw the blonde wit her two cats. Seeing the door, they ran out, the door barley opened before they came to it. but they passed safely through. He chuckled, "you never saw a thing run so fast"

Serena, Luna, and Artemis burst out into the hallway. They backed up against the wall and panted for breath.


End file.
